zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon and Zoo Tycoon 2 expansion packs. The most famous dinosaur of all time, it is a type of theropod dinosaur native to North America. This animal was over 52 feet long and 25 feet tall.. It had the highest bite force of any known land animal. All of its senses were exceptionally high, but its eyesight and smell in particular ranked among the greatest of any animal. Tyrannosaurus had a proportionately miniscule brain and was probably a social animal. Juvenile tyrannosauruses were proportionately skinnier and more lightweight than adults, and their skulls were lengthened. Juveniles were extremely fast runners. Zoo Tycoon In Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs T.rex is the best creature in the game and can eat nothing but guests!. Its favorite foliage is the Monkey puzzle. It is hard to adopt a T-Rex in this game because it will need a high amount of happiness to breed. Its main biome is the grassland and it costs $6,500 for one T-Rex. The original version turned out to be more accurate than the ZT2 version, but the eggs and babies were enormous. They were bigger than a human being, when in fact they would be about the size of a soccer ball. Zoo Tycoon 2 The Zoo Tycoon 2 version of T.Rex is much smaller and not as powerful as the original version and often loses to Utahraptor. Tyrannosaurus Rex is one of the ten rampaging animals. You need 5 stars to purchase the T. Rex. They cost $80,000. In Zoo Tycoon 2, the male is much smaller than the female, and is much lighter in color. This animal has been criticized for how unrealistic it is. Particularly, its walking animations are goofy-looking and make it look hunchbacked, and the head shape is all wrong. It is also featherless. It was depicted as living in tropical rainforest, but its environment was a Deciduous Forest. Dino Danger Biome: Tropical Rainforest Cost: $50,000 Fame: 5 Stars Status: Extinct Show Animal? No Swimmer? No Maintenance: Medium High Guest Attraction: Very High Donations: Extraordinarily High Do you really need me to tell you that tyrannosaurs are carnivorous dinosaurs? They're pretty easy to maintain, but do generate huge quantities of dino poop. More than one tyrannosaur of the same gender may get aggressive or even kill each other, so you may want to stick to just one mated pair. Don't worry - two are more than enough to draw and entertain a crowd. They are very good climbers and will occasionally climb even the most carefully crafted cliff or sunken exhibit wall, so make sure there is an iron or dino fence around their exhibit no matter what the terrain. T-Rexes are easy to entertain, using the pursuit ball, live lizards, beef shanks, blocks of ice with beef shanks, and dino prey dummies. Guests particularly enjoy watching them play with the dino prey dummies! Those take up a lot of space, though, so leave some extra room where the guests will have a good view. They don't need a shelter though, and are as likely to plop down for a nap in the open as they are to go amongst the trees. A single tyrannosaur will be perfectly happy, except for females when they want to mate. When they do successfully mate, the female will immediately begin to make a nest. Sometimes she'll forget about that nest by the time she's ready to lay an egg and will make another one then, in which case you can just recycle the old one. She will lay the egg 16 days after mating. It will hatch after another 26 days or so, and reach adulthood after about 100 days. Once adults, they live about 14 months. Extinct Animals Biome: Tropical rainforest Cost: $80,000 Fame: 5 stars Status: Extinct Maintenance: High Guest attraction: Very high Donations: Exceptionally high T-Rex is a stupid carnivore and needs a lot of space. A 10 x 10 exhibit is not large enough for two adult animals. Tyrannosaurus rex is not a swimmer. Several enrichment items are available for this species, including the dinosaur prey dummy. Guests are fascinated by watching t-rex do just about anything, and its distinctive roar can be heard all over the zoo. Dinosaur fencing is recommended, however if the animals are kept happy they are usually content to remain confined to their exhibit. Observable behavior includes the female "calling pack members" and "leading the pack" even if she and a male are the only two animals in the exhibit. Females prepare a nest and lay eggs about eighteen days after successfully mating. One egg hatches in 24-28 days. The young t-rex matures in a range of 95-105 days. The male t-rex in the exhibit is not given the chance to mate with more than one female because females will fight one another to death. The lifespan of this species is rather short (given the cost), just 14 months. A worthwhile strategy may be to adopt a male and two females and breed them separately, keeping one female crated at a time. If a male and female are produced from separate mothers, they should also breed. Mysterious Map Marvels In MMMs expansions Jurassic Park Pack and Cretaceous Calamity, Tyrannosaurus is included as a much larger animal then the official one. Tyrannosaurus rex is featured as one of the many remade animals in Cretaceous Calamity, and is nick named the "Re-Rex", standing for "remake tyrannosaurus" but its is currently cancelled because CC is "on hold". Not just MMM, many ZT2 designers are making/was made alot of T.Rex. But most of them are based of the JP's, WWD's version and seperate version, don't overide the original one in ZT2. http://../../../../../../../../wiki/Cretaceous_Calamity The Horrifying Dinosaurs T-Rex is one of the most realistic made so far. Category:Dino Danger Pack animals Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Extinct animals Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Grassland animals Category:Good articles Category:User Made animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Dinosaur Digs Category:dinosaurs and beasts Category:Dinosaurs in Zoo Tycoon 2 Category:Jurassic Park Pack